gleefandomcom-20200222-history
My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You is a song that is featured as the main number in the thirteenth episode of the first season of Glee, Sectionals. It was originally sung by Kelly Clarkson on her album'' All I Ever Wanted''. It is sung by all of New Directions, and Rachel and Finn have solos. Though not as loud as on the show, Finn's voice can be heard on the studio version during his solo with Rachel. Tina also had a solo in the album version. The song was performed for Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. During this song, Will realizes how close he is to Emma, who has decided to resign as the guidance counselor. He rushes down the hallway and finds her about to leave. Will and Emma kiss for the first time as the song comes to an end. The unique thing about this number is that the dance moves that New Directions use are all moves from previous numbers from previous episodes, such as: Hair/Crazy in Love, Last Name, Jump, Hate on Me, Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It), I Say a Little Prayer, It's My Life/Confessions Part II, Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, You Can't Always Get What You Want, Keep Holding On, Push It, Bust a Move, You Keep Me Hangin' On, Somebody to Love, I Kissed a Girl, and Proud Mary. This is the first time New Directions sings a song to celebrate their victory at a competition, other examples being Dog Days Are Over and We Are Young. Lyrics (Album Version) Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted, anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Rachel and New Directions ''' 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you '''Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel and Finn: I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you Rachel and New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. Tina: Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you Rachel and New Directions ''' La la la la la la, La la la la la La la la la la la, La la la la la la '''Tina and Rachel But I can't let you go Rachel and New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah(Rachel:'Now Yeah) Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life ('Rachel:'my life) would suck ('Rachel:'would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here ('Rachel:'somehow), yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life ('Rachel:'my life) would suck ('Rachel:'''would suck) without '''Rachel: yoou Critical reception Raymund Flandez of the Wall Street Journal deemed the final performance of My Life Would Suck Without You the episode's "most genius number," calling it "a clever bit, and one that captures how special these kids are." James Poniewozik of Time felt that the choreography culled from previous routines was "a brilliant way of taking us back through the season, reminding fans not only what we see in Glee, but what these desperate kids have come to see in each other." Charts Photos Suckwithoutyou.png glee-mylifewouldsuck1.jpg IKAGMLWSWY.jpg MLWSWY.jpg my-life-would-suck-without-you-glee.jpg NDMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg WillRunning.jpg CloseupWillEmmaKiss.jpg WillNEmmaKissG13.jpg GLEECoverMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouNewDirections.png 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg S01E13 - 04 - My Life Would Suck Without You - 04.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|My Life Would Suck Without You (Extended Version) Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One